The creed
by Redhead100
Summary: Mary read the deceased mother of a child brought back to life, but possibly at a world threatening cost.
1. Ch1: what do I do?

The Creed

Ch1: what happens now? Hey guys, I'm back for a new story, the creed. It's an assassins creed story with James Kidd a.k.a Mary read, and Edward Kenway as the main characters, enjoy and I hope you guys like it.

Mary read, assassin and pirate, running through the jungles of Nassau, her mission as an assassin was to kill the man in charge of nassau since it was taken over, a Templar by the name of lance fin. With her was Anne Bonnie a pirate quartermaster and a member of Mary's crew. Dozens of guards behind them and closing, behind them was lance himself only wounded.

"I WANT THEM ALIVE! I WANT THEM TORTURED!" He yelled. Mary could tell he was more whiney than any Templar she had met, and was glad she shot him.

"Anymore bright ideas, Mary?" Anne asked as they came upon a cliff.

"Just one...JUMP!" She yelled grabbing Anne and jumping into the water. The guards caught up searching the water, luckily using their stealth they were able to avoid them. Once the guards had left to a yelling and whiney lance fin they rose for air. They swam to shore and laid there for about a minute. They heard a crack behind the corner, they turned sweaty and tired, but swords held tight. A muskrat waddled out of the corner. They calmed, but slowly they heard the clicking of guns, five soldiers jumped out and knocked Anne out. Mary gave an angry look and tried to attack, but ended up getting the end of the gun from the very man she tried to assassinate. She slumped to the ground and he spat.

"I can't believe it took you idiots this long to catch them! Best soldiers in the covenant...sure! Get these pirate whores out of my sight, and get them on the next boat to Jamaica. I want it done, And I want it done NOW!" He yelled at them. They nodded and rolled their eyes as they dragged them away.

Miles away, Edward kenway was in the same situation. A guard came in and behind him the captain. The officer dropped the glop from the storage that they called food.

"This'll be the only scrap of food you'll see for a long time, Kenway. enjoy it while you can. OOH! I can't wait to see you hanged for, about the thousands of men you've killed, good or bad in your case. It'll also set an example for any remaining pirates you happen to know. So as I said, enjoy it. It may be the last you'll ever see." He said. Edward said nothing, he only sat there staring at the glop. The officers left him to it. He shed a single tear knowing this might be the end and he still had unfinished business.

Flashback

"Well, kenway? What do you say? Will you become an assassin?" Mary asked.

"I don't know, Mary. For the pirates life is what I set upon nothing more or less, until now I guess." He said with a smirk.

"It may be, Edward. But what if you get caught in the act of this pirate life? What then?" She asked smirking back.

"As I said Mary I don't know, I joined this life for plunder and glory. And again as I said nothing more nothing less." He said.

"Dammit, Edward! I bet you don't even believe in that stuff anymore! I bet you're just trying to deny me being right." She said irritated.

"Look, Mary you tell Ah Tabai and your other assassin mates that I'll think about it. If the thought comes up again." He said.

"Choose wisely Edward, change your current course before it's too late." She said walking back to her ship.

Flashback end.

She had been right all along and now he was too late. He still needed to give her an answer too, he snapped out of it and looked down at the glop. He took one bite and threw up. He tossed it at the wall and sat once more and sighed, waiting for their arrival at the British prison of Jamaica.

They arrived on schedule, both ships. The trial was already beginning when they sat Edward down. Out walked Mary and Anne, a surprised look on each of their faces. A major came forward and stopped.

"The right and honorable judge, jack roaster presiding." Said a captain of guard. The judge walked out with a smug face all three could see he hated their guts. An attorney as it seemed stepped forward.

"Milord, his majesties court contends that the defendants, Mary read and Anne Bonnie, adding on to their many murders and bombings, did piratically and feloniously and in a hostile matter, attack, engage and take seven certain fishing boats. Secondly, this court contends that the defendants lurked upon the high seas and set upon, attack, and take two certain merchant sloops, thus putting the captains and their crews in corporeal fear of their lives." Said the attorney. Suddenly Governors Rogers and Torres came and sat behind them, following Torres's body guard.

"Edward James Kenway, born of Motley parentage in Swansea...to an English father and welsh mother...married at eighteen to a miss Caroline Scott, now estranged." Said Rogers.

"She's a beautiful woman, I'm told. But not all well these days." Said Torres.

"If you touch her, you bastards, I'll-" he was cut off by Rogers pointing a gun in his back.

"Quite a surprise finding you here, rotting in a Jamaican prison. We heard rumors that you had teamed up with the pirate Roberts." Said Torres once more.

"If you know where the observatory Is, tell us now, and you'll be out of here in a flash." Said Rogers.

"Remember, kenway this will be your fate if you don't cooperate." Said Torres.

"...you Mary read and Anne Bonnie, are to go from hence to the place from whence you came and then to the place of execution. Where you will be severely hanged by the neck until you are severely dead, dead, dead!" He said.

"O'rot!" Anne yelled.

"May god and his infinite mercy be merciful on each of your souls..."

"We're pregnant!" Mary yelled. Gasps from all around. "Do you all hear that?"

"What the devil did she say?!" He retorted.

"They plead their bellies, milord." Said the captain.

"Aye, you can't hang a woman quick with child, can ya?" She said. He banged his gabble.

"Quiet! Quiet! If what you say is true, then your executions will be stayed. But ONLY until your terms are met." He said slamming his gabble.

"Then I'll be up the duff the next time you come knocking." Anne yelled.

"Remove them!" He yelled as the guards took the three of them away.

Nearly an hour later ah tabai set Edward free and they were now heading to the main prison encampment where Anne and Mary were heavy with child. They arrived at the main prison and found Anne and Mary. He saw her in her cell.

"Mary? Mary, it's me Edward." He said.

"Edward, who is this person?" Asked Anne.

"It's alright Anne he's a friend." He said back."what's wrong with Mary?" He asked

"She's ill." She said.

"And her child?"

"They took her, don't know where. AHH!" She yelled.

"Please miss, I know it pains you, but we must go." Ah tabai said.

While Edward was getting Mary up ah tabai helped Anne and they were well ahead already. Edward helped Mary up, she could barely walk. As they came down a narrow hallway she couldn't take it any more.

"Stop! Stop, Edward! AHHHH!, put me down." She was put on the ground. "Don't die on my account. Go." She said.

"Dammit, Mary, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? You should have been the one to outlast me." He said a tear in his eye.

"Heh heh...you don't remember do you Kenway?"

"Remember what?" He asked.

"When we triumphed over prince we went to the great inagua, we drank it away a bit...too much." She said raspy.

"W-wait, you mean...that we...oh my god I don't know what to say, other than I'm so sorry. I wish I knew, I wish I was there for you." He said tears running down his face.

"It wasn't your fault kenway, I know that our daughter is safe, ah tabai sent 6 assassins to the place she was taken to, an orphanage in Kingston, rather quick too. I know they'll do their job and take her to Tulum." she said with a faint smile.

"You can't go Mary I need you with me, without you I'd be lost." He said.

"I'll be with you Edward, I'll be with...you." Her last words. He looked down wiping the tears from his eyes and carried her body to the boat where ah tabai and Anne were waiting. Anne was shocked.

"Is she...I mean...did she...?"

"She's gone." He said grieving.

"Her daughter is safe, back at Tulum." Said ah tabai.

"A few of her last words were I should take care of ou...I mean her daughter." Edward said.

"To Tulum and make sure to stay away from enemy ships no matter how big or small." Tabai said to the helmsman. They sailed off to safety and freedom.


	2. Ch2: resurrection

Ch2: resurrection soon enough Hey guys, I've been tossing around some new ideas and this is what I came up with. Enjoy. Sorry it took SOOOOOOO long. This story will be long. So this is the 10th or 12th to last chapter, somewhere in there.

0000000000000000000000000

On the shores of Tulum Edward sat with his new daughter, he named her Jennifer, after his mother. He was distraught, it had been about a month since Marie's death, and he missed her. He held her in his arms as adawale walked up.

"Captain, how do you fair this day?" He asked. Ade was wearing an assassins robe like the maroon assassins from Kingston.

"I fair...okay Ade, it's amazing having a child, but also confusing without her mother...without Mary." He said looking down.

"I'm sure she knew your pain. Tabai told me of her history, she was born of a poor family, with a mother and a brother. Her brother worked in the ship yard and he died one morning, Mary had to dress as a boy to take his place, and it worked...barely. She just stayed with the look of James Kidd and sailed a ship with him. She took on to the aspects of a boy I guess." He said sitting down next to him. Edward looked down at Jennifer and smiled. He looked back at Ade.

"How's...Anne?" He asked.

"She fairs a bit better...the loss of her child had taken a toll on her mind, but she stopped crying." He said. Anne was over by a tree head down. Edward walked over to her. She looked up at him with a faint smile. He sat next to her. Silence.

"She's beautiful Edward." She said.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Sure." She said. He handed her the child slowly. She looked down at her and smiled.

"Anne...would y-...I mean ade has joined the assassins and I don't know if he'll be returning to my ship anytime soon...so when you're ready...would you be my new quartermaster?" He asked.

"'Course Edward, I'd gladly take the challenge." She said. They looked off awaiting departure soon.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Edward and Anne were about to set off when an assassin stopped them at the dock.

"Wait! Wait! Señor." He said walking up to them. "Ah tabai wishes a word with you señor." He said.

"What now?" He asked to himself. He nodded and went to his tent. Ah tabai was sitting there next to a strangely dressed man. He poured them glasses of water.

"Kenway...I have a proposition for you." He said.

"And what would that be, old man?" He asked.

"This is Assad tubay an elder sage. He has...certain powers that can help us."

"In what ways?" He asked giving a weird look and taking a drink.

"He...he can bring Mary back." He said as Edward and Mary both broke their glasses.

"Okay now I'm interested, tell us how?" He asked.

"We need Mary's body first of all, Coffin and all. He has a ritual which can resurrect her. But...it takes two days for his magic to work." He said.

"How can a ritual last that long can he even stay awake?" Edward asked. Assad whispered something in ah tabai's ear.

"He can meditate for thirty years without taking a wink of sleep. This will be like a minute for him. But there are some things he requires. A whale bone, a shark bone, and a jaguar pelt." He said. Edward flew back in his seat.

"Woah, the shark bone and jaguar pelt I can do, but a whale bone is impossible." He said.

"Well you must bring your best to catch one, if we will ever see Mary again!" He yelled. A silence filled the room.

"...I'll get the bone...whatever it takes." He Said shaking tabai's hand and leaving, a confident look on his face.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Edward sat in his cabin. So far he had collected both the shark bone and the pelt, but he still needed the whale bone. He sat back in his seat and looked at Mary in his mind, he was nervous, but also confident about getting the whale bone. He would do anything to get her back. A crew man came in.

"Sir, we've spotted the mother of all humpbacks on the starboard side, will we pursue?" He asked.

"Yes, don't lose him and prepare the boats, we're going fishing." He said walking out.

They were on the hunt for the hump back approaching it in the hunting boat. The humpback dove and they looked in all directions. It rose. It was considered the giant of the seas and freaked out the crewmen a bit, they hadn't chased one before

"starboard!" A crewman yelled. The beast rose from the water and he aimed. The beast dove as he shot, he missed. He cursed to himself. The beast attacked the boat and knocked off one of the men. They brought back the jackdaw to pick him up. The beast passed again and he shot, it missed again. He forced the courage out of him and as the beast rose he yelled with all of the fury he could muster.

"FOR MARY!" He yelled as the threw the spear at the whales heart and they pulled it in. He tore the bone from it's very body and held it in his hand, he took the wheel.

"To Tulum, to Mary..." He said as they set sail.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They had returned to the island and ah tabai and Assad were waiting at the port. They walked off the jackdaw and Edward was holding the items in his hand, blood still dripping through his hands. He handed them to Assad. He stared at them blank.

"Well, can you perform this so called ceremony or not?" He asked anxiously. He whispered something into tabai's ear.

"He said, it will take time, but it can be done." He said as they sighed in relief. They all gathered around the middle of the temple burial ground which was a house of the priest. They dug up Mary's casket and put it on the stone carved table, as night fell Assad lay the bones and pelt in the skull and bones flag shape. He began speaking in ancient Mayan and the carvings on the stone began to glow purple and white. The light fled to the top of the stone like water and flowed into the casket. Flash of light appeared and they calmed. Usually Edward was scared of magic of ancient origin, but he would do anything to bring Mary back. The light turned to a small glow, but still nothing. He spoke to Ah Tabai and sat meditating.

"He said to get some rest, with this kind of spell it will take a day, he will watch over and protect the casket. We will return in the morning and we will see the prices you paid pay off themselves." He said.

"It better damn work tabai, we all want her back, so I don't think you want an entire island giving you a distraught look every day." Edward criticized.

"Save your criticism after the ceremony is complete, Kenway. Only then can you pin the blame." He said walking out. They did the same. Assad looked over the casket and sat. Inside the casket though, the deceased and decomposed eyes of Mary read began to open, glazed over with white. Her soul was beginning to return. But are there consequences to this, not even Assad knew. We shall see.

0000000000000000000000000000000

They all awoke early and went to the grave yard. Assad was still meditating. And the glow was close to disappearing. Assad woke and the glow was gone. He spoke to ah tabai.

"It's...time." He said. They all looked at the casket. Suddenly it began to open slowly and a woman's hand appeared. Slowly Mary, fully dressed and unwounded and unscarred sat up. They were all in aw. She yawned and opened her eyes, they were brown again. She looked around.

"What?" She asked. They all grouped around her laughing and all tears in their eyes, she was back, but this was only the beginning of something strange.


	3. Ch3: on deck and about

Ch3: on deck and about. I'm so sorry I slacked on this one! Enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Kill them." Said an ominous voice. The now enraged body of Mary read put her foot down on Edwards head. He was wounded and near death.

"Mary..." He said faintly groping her leg. Crunch as blood splattered all over the blank expression on her face, she roared. As lightning struck and Mary read awoke in a sweat. She was in shock at what she had seen. She stood up and looked around. Covering herself with a blanket she walked out to the kitchen. She stumbled. Her legs were skinny and she could barely walk. She limped over to the couch and sat. She opened her eyes to see Edward and Jennifer looking down at her.

"Glad to see your awake. You were sleeping so heavily it almost looked like you were still dead." He said.

"Heheh...very funny Edward. Is this...her?" She asked.

"Your own flesh and blood. Would you like to hold her?" He asked.

"Of course I would!" She said excited. He handed her over and she held her gently. She looked down at the smiling baby smiling herself with a tear in her eye."oh...I wish I could have seen her before I died. If we didn't have the help of the elder sage I would have never seen this beautiful child. Did you name her?" She asked.

"Yes, Jennifer after my mother. But if you would like to change it-"

"No I love the name. Our little jenny." She said. There was a brief silence until Edward spoke up.

"Look Mary, I know this is a bit of an...awkward incite to your first day back...but I wanted to ask you something. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant with her?"

"I was...oh...I was scared. And great god in heaven knows what you would've said. I was afraid you wouldn't stay." She said bowing her head. He hugged her.

"Of course I would have stayed, Mary. Having a child is amazing. And I wouldn't want any other person to be her mother." He said.

"Thank you, Edward. Thank you so much." She said crying. They separated. Mary stood up, barely."I have to go change." She said.

"'Course lass." He said as she walked back into the room. There was a knock on the door and Edward went to answer it. It was one of his crew mates.

"Sir, sir! Johnson's gone off the deep end, sir." The man said.

"Who?" He asked.

"One of the cannon operators, he's going crazy firing at every direction possible! And he shot adewale with a pistol!" He said. His eyes widened as he went to Mary's room carrying the baby. He ran as she was tying her head band.

"Edward? What's wrong?" She asked as Edward handed her the baby.

"One of my cannon operators just shot ade!" He yelled.

"What?! Why?!" She asked as Edward grabbed his swords and pistols, but Mary grabbed the pistols out of his hand.

"Well, You need more th'n a pea shooter to take down someone who could be in control of y'ur cannons!" She said walking over to her closet and taking out a blunderbuss with a gold outline. Edward stared at the gun and looked back at her."what you didn't think I took a few weapons and stored 'em here? When you fly my flag, you want a back up hideout." She said cocking it. She then walked outside and went to Anne."Anne, can ya watch jenny?" She asked.

"Sure, but what for?" She asked.

"No time to explain, just don't move until we get back!" Edward yelled as they ran to the dock. Ade' was limping with a crew member helping him to the village."ade!" He yelled.

"Edward..." He said as he fell. The crew man helped him up.

"What happened up there, man." He asked.

"Johnson was getting some canon balls, and he froze up. All of a sudden he grabbed a pistol and match and started shooting at everything in sight person or ship." He said wheezing every breath.

"Don't worry old friend, well take him down." He said. They walked to the ship as Mary was loading her blunderbuss. They peaked their heads over the hull. Johnson was standing there looking in the air. His hands were covered in blood and a sword in the floor next to him as If he through it to the ground. There were two bodies. One was a swivel operator. And the other was Jackson the shanty's main singer. They rose slowly and he twitched. They stepped back one. He slowly turned.

"Thou shalt deal the sins of this world. And pay for the loss of the bet of life." He wheezed devilishly. He shot a gun at them. They dodged to the sides. Mary shot her blunderbuss and his hand was destroyed. He shot again and hit her in the shoulder. Edward shot at him and hit him in the chest. He still stood shooting. At that point Mary came up behind him and pulled a sword against his head, she beheaded him in seconds. As soon as that was done, his head rolled over to Edward. It's eyes were still moving.

"You cannot stop the fallen, they will rule you all, he will never stop. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Yelled the head. Edward shot it with a sick expression on his face. The eyes ceased glowing. Assad and ah tabai walked over.

"This is him?" Ah tabai asked.

"Y...yes. The...the head kept talking after I killed it he said...the fallen will rule us all." He said. Assays eyes widened and he walked over to the head. He held his head to it and closed his eyes. He opened them with horror and walked back to ah tabai. He gasped as his eyes widened when he whispered into his ear.

"Come, now." He said leading them to the temple. He took the medallion off of his neck and put it in a slot in the ground. He turned it like a key and spoke ancient words."Selma oonak." He said as a door slowly opened in the ground. He and the others walked down. He grabbed a torch and lit it as they walked down a long corridor. When they reached the end they went into a cylinder like room with writing on it. He walked over to where the writing began and started reading.

"When the skies grow dark, the seas turn red the fallen will destroy the world they walk on." He said reading the first few lines.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

"It is a prophesy. It was foretold that a great evil would descend on the land. It's name is...the fallen." He said. They all gasped as he held the light over a drawing of the evil he described. They were people with glowing purple eyes just like Johnson."it is said the evil will infect the people of this world like a disease, making them kill one another, and it would then descend on the world like a shroud of darkness and destroy what remains. It is also said a savior will come to this world in its time of need." He said pointing to a painting of a man holding a sword and pistol with a white glow around him curing the people of the darkness.

"Who is this savior?" He asked.

"He or she will be amongst the infected and betray the fallen by destroying it."

"How will we know who?" Mary asked.

"A light will shine down from the heavens on the drone for all to see and that fallen drone shall become his undoing. You must have hope, for this savior will appear. Go! Fight the fallen and be protected by this." He said as Assad placed a magic marking on each of their foreheads.

"We can defeat them until the savior arrives." Mary said. They all nodded at each other.

"Then fly the flag of the assassins and let loose the dogs of war." He said as they ran off to the jackdaw, Edward explained to the crew what was happening. Anne handed jenny to Mary who went to the cabin, as Edward followed he talked to his new helmsmen.

"Plot a course for the nearest repair island. We're not loosing this war and we'll need help." He said.

"Yes sir." He said taking the wheel. Ade Edward and Mary sat at the table.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Edward" ade said.

"Trust me, old friend we'll get through this." He said. Mary sat looking back at Tulum as they were heading for a new world.


End file.
